Fairy Tail Prompts
by Gothic Rain
Summary: Literally what the title says. These prompts I've tried to think of outside-the-box but haven't developed or have lost interest in continuing and no longer wish to keep. Since I don't want them collecting cyber-dust any longer I am posting these up for adoption. Obviously you don't have to give me credit since these are just prompts but, just don't completely wreck them, okay? -GR.
1. The Beast

**Fairy Tail Prompt (1):** _"The Beast"_

 _So, I wrote a story for Fairy Tail called "The Beast" about four years ago but it appears as though I've lost the document so instead of bringing this story back, I'm making it a prompt for people to adopt and continue it as their own if they want to with the few details I still remember now._

 **Summar** **y: Lucy Heartfilia had always been a part of Fairy Tail even when she tried to be alone. Then, one day she gets her wish when on a mission with Team Natsu she is thrown over the side of the ship and lost in the currents of the ocean. Her Teammates believing Lucy couldn't survive such a fall nor dip in the ocean followed by a storm that last the night, believed her to be dead. Meanwhile, Lucy wakes up on an island which appears to be the ruins of a lost civilization of mages who have left their legacy behind in the form of notes and magical creatures that have continued to protect the island from intruders for thousands of years. **

**_Later, she meets one of the ancient guardians; a blue water dragon, who she befriends and learns the ways of water magic from._**

 _ **Notes: Not a Lucy becomes a Dragon-slayer fic but rather, Lucy learns about "The First" elemental magic. It's kinda like Avatar: The Last Airbender how Airbenders learned Airbending from the first users, flying bisons. Firebenders learned fire from dragons, Waterbenders from the moon (I think), and earth benders from the badger-mole-like creatures. The Avatar meanwhile gained the ability to use all four elements from the Elemental Lion Turtles (if memory serves correct) so for Lucy, instead of learning magic from a tome or parent (according to canon for dragon slayers) she learns it from the first creatures who used it.**_

 _ **But of course, since this is up for adoption you may turn this story into you like. This story was really just "born" to stand outside the cliche Lucy becomes a Dragon Slayer but by now I do believe cliche has been separated into a variety of one story idea made original to its owner. So if you chose to make this a Lucy-becomes-a-dragon-slayer story, to make it stand out from cliche, you gotta own your idea.**_

 ** _Of course, that's just my advice. It doesn't really matter at this point considering it's no longer my story and now just a prompt up for adoption_**

 _ **Nevertheless, whatever you guys chose to do with this prompt, I wish you luck with the endeavor.**_

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 _\- Gothic Rain_


	2. Burned

**Fairy Tail Prompt (2): _Burned_**

 _So, I wrote a story for Fairy Tail called "Burned" about four years ago but it appears as though I've lost the document (as well) so instead of bringing this story back, I'm making it a prompt for people to adopt and continue it as their own if they want to with the few details I still remember now._

 **Summar** y: **Lucy gets violently kicked out of Fairy Tail cliche with a twist. Natsu had always been the "leader" of Fairy Tail, the beacon others think of at the topic Fairy Tail from sheer destructive power to motivational speeches. People like Lucy heard these kinds of stories, grew to admire the boy, and then joined the guild oblivious to the dark secrets behind the Fairy Tail name. No one knows just how much the guild has changed since Lisanna's believed death and the ball of joy that was once Natsu has left a heart-broken and tragic villain in its wake. Heart-broken and sufficiently burned by Natsu's wrath, Lucy now seeks vengeance against Fairy Tail and Natsu. How? By fighting fire with fire.**

 _ **Author's Notes: Not much had been done with this prompt when I first made it a story. I think I only got about two chapters in and it turned into a Lucy joins Mermaid Heel cliche but I find that I am more fond of my original prompt seen in the summary above.**_

 _ **But, whatever you guys chose to do with this prompt, I wish you luck with the endeavor.**_

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 _\- Gothic Rain_

 _P.S. Burned means an action taken in past tense. Hence, Lucy "just got burned" whereas burnt means the state of the objective. Lucy is not burnt. Watch out for that "English-is-a-ridiculously-complicated-language" example._


End file.
